<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>杏教育：什么是杏？ by 索拉卡的星 (Dragon9180)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203467">杏教育：什么是杏？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon9180/pseuds/%E7%B4%A2%E6%8B%89%E5%8D%A1%E7%9A%84%E6%98%9F'>索拉卡的星 (Dragon9180)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry, Drarry, M/M, Top Draco, 德哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon9180/pseuds/%E7%B4%A2%E6%8B%89%E5%8D%A1%E7%9A%84%E6%98%9F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利最近有个烦恼。他和德拉科都有些意图，却苦于没有经验而只能推迟。而今天，机会终于来了——在斯内普教授的禁闭小黑屋里。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>杏教育：什么是杏？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>好鸡掰无语，写成这样还过不了6字母的审核。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#1</p><p>哈利最近有个烦恼。</p><p>#2</p><p>众所周知，Omega可是会怀孕的。</p><p>当然了，哈利可不是那种愚蠢到不做防护措施就把自己送到Alpha床上的笨蛋。<br/>同样，德拉科虽然看上去是个小混蛋，但也还没有混蛋到拒绝与爱人之间产生0.02mm左右的隔阂。</p><p>两人第一次干柴烈火时都毫无经验可言，一个不会戴、戴了又找不着，另一个又不知该如何配合。再加上哈利太过于紧张导致的局部挤压疼痛，原本值得热烈庆祝的初拥最后只能在两人携手互撸下草草结束。<br/>他们当然不会就此放弃，每个生命对于交融的欲望都是热烈而相似的。两人都心照不宣地与羞怯做了斗争，又计划在一周后完成真正意义上的结合。<br/>这次原本还是值得纪念的经历甚至计划全程在斯内普教授的眼皮子底下完成——说得更准确一点，是两个人又在魔药课上因为一点鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿明撕暗秀，被斯内普双双提着后领扔进小黑屋关禁闭时，他们突然想起还有这么一个计划可以打发四个小时的禁闭时间。<br/>幸好斯内普教授没有在小黑屋安装眼球咒来偷窥学生的兴趣，否则格兰芬多有多少分都不够扣的。</p><p>#3</p><p>“你带了吗？”<br/>“带了，我把所有东西都藏在了校袍口袋里——你看，纸巾、‘沙拉’、还有‘气球’。”<br/>“沙拉、气球？”哈利惊讶道，“你不能对它直呼其名吗？我们又不是什么在儿童歌舞节目上报幕的主持人。”<br/>“你傻吗？直呼其名就过不了审了。”<br/>“也是。”</p><p>德拉科不光有道具，还有偷偷带进来的水果。哈利正巧肚子饿了，便等着德拉科把他校袍内的香蕉拿出来让他填饱肚子。<br/>虽然这不是他第一次见到香蕉、也不是第一次吃香蕉，但是在这样完全陌生并且说不定斯内普教授施了眼球咒的环境下，偷吃东西还是让他感到提心吊胆。<br/>他跪坐在地上，轻轻抚摸已经脱离了德拉科校袍的香蕉。<br/>他并没有见过许多香蕉，因为他并不是那种很爱吃水果的人。但青春期的男孩子为了身体茁壮成长总得记得补充一些水果中富含的维生素，苦于霍格沃茨没有专门贩卖水果的食堂窗口和摊位，好心的罗恩时不时会与他分享一些关于水果的影片来解眼馋。虽然不是哈利最喜欢的口味，但好歹其中也包含了香蕉。<br/>哈利不自觉地将德拉科带来的香蕉与影片中那些类比，虽然说不上长度惊人，但对他而言已经足够粗壮了。哈利张开嘴，慢慢吃下了香蕉。香蕉带着些甜腻的气息马上在口腔里扩散开。说实话，他第一次吃到的时候并不喜欢，但久而久之居然习惯了这股浓郁的气味，态度也从被威逼利诱变成享受。<br/>香蕉没有轻咬一口就会奔涌而出的果汁，并不代表香蕉不含水。还没等哈利习惯果肉在舌尖徘徊的触感，他又尝到了一些香蕉的果汁，与他自然分泌的唾液混合在一起，湿漉漉地流下唇角挂在下巴上。<br/>德拉科低头看着他不算优雅的吃相，伸出右手将他下巴上的混合液轻轻抚去。像是在对小朋友哄食似的拍拍他的脸颊：“挑食可不好，要全部吃完。”<br/>哈利皱了皱眉头，这么大的香蕉他要怎么才能一口吞下？但德拉科不会理会他这些藏在无言背后的借口，他慷慨地摸上了哈利后脑勺乱糟糟的头发，友好表示可以帮助他进行一些吞咽训练。<br/>哈利没有拒绝，德拉科的手便也用上了力气。最开始只是轻轻地按压帮助他，后来动作便渐渐粗放了起来，让哈利每一口都能吃到香蕉的整体。<br/>和从前的细嚼慢咽不同，哈利不习惯这样粗狂的进食。只不过吃了几口便连连咳嗽地吐了出来。德拉科也不逼迫他，等哈利平稳了呼吸，便拿出了口袋里的气球。</p><p>#4</p><p>气球的本质其实是一种密封袋，可以密封许多物体来防止他们到处乱跑。<br/>德拉科带来的气球是乳胶材质，分为正反和前后。正前方有一枚凸点用来储存将要被密封的物体，反面是气球的内部，后面则是将物体装进去的入口。<br/>香蕉是热带植物适合在十二摄氏度左右的环境保存，如果长期暴露在像是禁闭小黑屋这样阴冷的环境中，很容易导致腐坏变质。德拉科为了避免香蕉腐坏后变得扁软难吃，便把香蕉放进了密封袋里。<br/>但他毕竟是第一次做这种保鲜工作，还是不由得花了一些工夫。在他忙着工作的期间，哈利心想，既然德拉科已经分享了水果给他，那他对于平日里朝夕相处、互相帮助的同学也不能吝啬，便也拿出了藏在校袍下的面包，来让德拉科填饱肚子。</p><p>在霍格沃茨的校园小吃店内，有一种名为“热狗”的食物十分受欢迎。热狗是火腿肠的一种吃法，也就是将烤肠塞进面包内，或者说让面包夹着烤肠来制成的三明治。<br/>德拉科显然打算用哈利的面包做个香蕉热狗。哈利背过身弯下了腰，双手撑着墙壁，这是鞠躬的姿势，意思就是他同意了。<br/>说起来容易，做起来却不轻松。哈利的面包还没有塞进过任何东西，一下子让这么大的香蕉完整进入显然并非易事。德拉科早有预料，他拿起放在一旁的沙拉，轻轻涂抹在了香蕉上，这样在让香蕉变得更好吃的同时又能让香蕉更容易被塞进面包里。<br/>德拉科的动作很轻柔，他不想破坏这样完美的面包。但他饿了太久，只不过塞了几下后就失去了耐性，动作渐渐粗狂起来。哈利似乎不满，皱着眉头断断续续、一声声地叹气。<br/>因为香蕉不断塞入面包的动作，拿着面包的哈利说话也颠簸了：“德、德拉科！慢、慢点！”<br/>德拉科没有管顾他的叮嘱，现在他的愿望就是将香蕉整个塞进面包内饱餐一顿。虽然他没有做热狗的经验，但也私下偷偷看过不少厨艺视频。一回生、二回熟，塞了一会儿，香蕉已经可以完整地被塞进面包里了。<br/>但德拉科是个计较成品状态的完美主义者，他总觉得香蕉塞进去后外表不够好看，于是又将它拔出来、重新塞进去。<br/>“德、德拉科，真的吃不下了……”哈利受不了香蕉的大小，急急地求他慢一些。<br/>德拉科不敢停，这毕竟是他第一次和哈利携手做热狗，他不敢把这样一份不完美的料理作为答卷交出。虽然他并不知道怎样的做热狗过程才算完美，但料理教程总是长到一两个小时才能播完。</p><p>但哈利已经受不了了。德拉科这才发现，原来哈利的校袍下也藏了香蕉，而且他的香蕉已经冒出了果汁。<br/>德拉科知道时间差不多了，便加大了塞香蕉的力度，让他能够完美嵌入面包之中。哈利被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，手上剥香蕉的速度一时快了，让香蕉的果汁全部喷溅了出来，弄脏了原本干净的地板。<br/>他有些不好意思地垂着头，不敢扭头看德拉科的眼睛。但德拉科却突然凑近他的脸，要看着他的碧绿色的眼睛才能沉下心来完成最后的工作。终于，几下凶猛的动作后，香蕉终于在面包内喷出了果汁。一道美味的香蕉热狗终于出炉了。</p><p>#5</p><p>斯内普其实给小黑屋施了眼球咒。<br/>但是他现在为自己的行为开始后悔了。</p><p>或许几天后会有人撞见他们在霍格沃茨的某个角落里牵着手；<br/>或许他会披着隐形衣偷偷溜进地下室，只为了答应他的一个晚安吻；<br/>或许他也会骑着飞天扫帚来到塔顶的寝室窗前，叫醒他看清晨山涧的日出；<br/>或许斯内普会写一封信转告卢修斯，他的儿子是个年仅十七岁就热爱上了制作料理的天才厨师；</p><p>又或许这些都不会发生。<br/>但至少霍格沃茨的学生们都会惊奇地发现，斯内普教授居然开始扣自己学院的分了。对格兰芬多的学生而言，没有比这更好的消息了。</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>